Only Fifteen
by Aria6
Summary: Ichigo makes a stupid bet and ends up in a place he'd never expected. Grimmjow is just looking for a good time. What will happen? Well, smut for starters. Grimm/Ichi, bondage! Please read and review!


Grimmjow whistled softly to himself as he navigated the traffic of Los Noches.

He didn't live in Los Noches. He lived in the nearby suburb of Karakura town. It was technically its own town, but Los Noches was threatening to envelope it, like an amoeba swallowing its prey. The housing prices were still lower in Karakura town than Los Noches proper, and people were flocking out in droves. But of course, they wanted to have a shorter commute, so the distance between Los Noches and Karakura kept getting shorter and shorter.

Grimmjow thought it was a generally positive thing. His business was booming, since plenty of people wanted locks and other security systems. And with all the money flowing in, he'd decided to give himself a special treat on his birthday.

He smirked as he thought about it. His girlfriend of the moment – if you could even call her that – wouldn't do this for him. She hated being tied down due to an incident in the past, and he completely respected that. But he was itching to indulge this particular fetish, and they were not exclusive. Fuck buddies pretty much summed up their relationship. So Grimmjow did not feel at all guilty about visiting Los Noches, where prostitution was legal.

Grimmjow was currently heading to the whorehouse. It was in the red light district and while it was a reasonably classy establishment, where the hookers got regular check-ups and everyone used a condom, the neighborhood was sketchy. So when he parked his car he was annoyed to see he'd accidentally brought along his best set of lock picks.

"Fuck." He mumbled to himself as he looked at the black bag containing the tools. That shit was expensive, and he was honestly more worried about them than the car. They would be very tempting to thieves. "…" Briefly he considered putting them in the trunk, but then he just decided to take them along. He stuffed the tools into his shirt before locking up the door and going up to the cathouse.

"You have an appointment?" The guy at the door asked, which was kind of odd for a whorehouse, but they were pretty busy. Even a prostitute could only fuck so many times a night. Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Bondage and a bit of light D and S." He said easily. He wasn't ashamed of what he was doing and it would help the guy find his name on the list. The man found it and nodded.

"You've been here before so I'll skip the rules. We did find a virgin for you so there will be a surcharge." He said and Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow. He'd added that as an afterthought, along with the fact that he didn't mind if the other person wasn't. He really hadn't expected them to come up with one. Of course, it could just be clever acting to get the surcharge. But he didn't much care.

"Really? Alright, I'm down with that." He said agreeably. "Want me to pay upfront?" That was the usual arrangement. Too many people were more than willing to sneak out on their bill. The doorman nodded and he popped out his credit card, running it through the handheld terminal.

"He's in room A7. Please enjoy your stay." The doorman said with a small smile. Grimmjow made his way down to the room and stepped inside. He was surprised by the sight in front of him and paused to look it over.

When he'd decided to give himself a birthday treat, he'd quickly decided that he wanted some cock. He had plenty of tits from his girl, it was time for a change of scene. So the fact that he was looking at a guy wasn't surprising. He was surprised by how buff the guy was. Not many people had that kind of muscle definition. Not many people had that kind of hair color, either. It was practically neon.

"Woah." Grimmjow was mildly impressed by the position the guy was fixed in. Now he knew why they'd asked such specific questions about what kind of sex he wanted. The orange haired man was kneeling on the bed, his butt in the air and his chest on the covers. Not that he had any choice in that, with the spreader bars and the chains on him. "Wasn't expecting this to be already set up." He'd figured that they would just provide the equipment and he would put it on himself. In fact, he was a bit miffed that he'd missed out on that. It would have been fun. There was a muffled sound from the bed and the head turned. Brown eyes were suddenly glaring at him. There was a ball gag in his mouth. "Don't worry, I'll make it good for you." Grimmjow grinned as he began getting out of his clothes. The guy on the bed started struggling against his shackles and Grimmjow saw they were lined with fur to be easier on the skin. But why did the hooker look so pissed? He decided to make it worse and gave him a smack right on the ass, grinning wickedly. Sure enough the guy started violently and made a protesting sound.

"Why so pissed? You must have known what I wanted." Grimmjow said with a laugh before climbing onto the bed. That butt was in such a nice position, he just couldn't resist, and placed his mouth against that opening. There was a squeak from his partner as he worked his tongue past that puckered orifice, exploring the flexible warmth. There was another protesting sound from the redhead, but it was weaker and Grimmjow pulled his mouth away, smiling as he glanced down. There was a problem developing between his partner's thighs.

There was a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed right beside them. He picked up the lube and used it to coat his fingers, running it over that hard flesh. There was some serious twitching going on down there and Grimmjow grinned. He was so responsive, maybe he really was a virgin. Leaving that alone, he began carefully sliding a finger into the guy's ass. It was nice and tight in there and Grimmjow felt his cock twitch at the thought of burying it deep into that clutching warmth. Swallowing a bit of saliva, he kept stretching out the redhead. There was a surprised sound as he found his prostate, stimulating it lovingly with his finger.

"You like that, huh? I told you, I'll make this good for you." He purred before adding a second finger. The sounds under him were getting rather urgent. "Calm down… unless you want to go two rounds…" Grimmjow chuckled harshly before adding a third finger. That made the redhead tremble a bit, probably in pain. Trying to help with that, Grimmjow ducked his face between the man's thighs and began to lick his balls. Long, firm strokes of his tongue, it made the bound and gagged man jerk and moan. "Shit." He breathed before looking at the redhead's cock. It looked painfully hard, bouncing with every breath the other man took. "Can't wait anymore." He muttered, grabbing the condom and tearing the little packet open. Then he unfurled the plastic over his own, aching erection. A bit of lube slathered across the condom and he was good to go. Grinning wickedly, Grimmjow gripped the man's hips and took him with a single snap of the hips.

There was a muffled scream, but Grimmjow stayed still, letting the redhead gradually calm. When the sounds had died into soft whimpers, he began to move. He'd been told many times that he was a damned fine lover, and he set out to prove it again, taking it slow and carefully. Rough and gentle, he loved the interplay. And from the sounds the guy was making, it was working.

"Fuck, you feel so good in here." He groaned, savoring the feeling. The redhead had to be a virgin, he was so damned tight in there. It felt like the walls around his cock were trying to crush him. But he still managed to take it slow, rubbing his length teasingly along the other man's prostate, keeping his grip on his hips. The cock under him was bobbing with every thrust and just begging for attention, but Grimmjow was saving that for just the right moment.

He wasn't sure how long he kept up that slow, torturous rhythm. But when the man under him was whimpering almost continuously, Grimmjow decided it was enough. He speeded his thrusts until he was riding the young man hard and fast, hitting his prostate firmly. Those velvety walls were rippling around him now, gripping him as if they were trying to suck him in deeper. Grinning, Grimmjow reached under the redhead and gripped that big, angry erection, giving him a series of firm, heavy strokes.

That was all it took and the man under him suddenly came with a muffled scream. Grimmjow milked his cock for everything it was worth, grunting as the body he was buried in tightened around him, stimulating him almost unbearably. A few hard, quick thrusts and he came, spilling his seed into the waiting body beneath him. Or rather, the condom he was wearing. Grimmjow pulled out, panting harshly as he looked at the man he had just fucked. Warm skin was lightly beaded with sweat and he had turned his head to look at the man behind him. Blue eyes met dazed and lustful brown, and Grimmjow admired the blush of red across his cheeks. Then he noticed that there were trails of wetness, going down his chin.

"Tch, let me get that thing off you." Grimmjow said, pulling off the condom and tossing it in a nearby trash can. He'd worn a ball gag a few times before and he knew they were less than comfortable for a long period. And if you tried to talk, well, you started to dribble. The redhead probably hadn't known that. "Huh?" Grimmjow ran his fingers over the leather and blinked as he found something unusual. "What the hell?" He frowned as he examined the gag more thoroughly. He hadn't noticed because, well, he'd had other things on his mind. But this gag was held in place with a lock. "Hmph." Getting off the bed he went to the end table, looking to see if he'd been left with any keys. His frown deepened as he couldn't find any. "Weird. Well, today is your lucky day." He told the man on the bed who just looked at him in puzzlement before trying to wipe his face off on the bedspread. "Hang on, I'll get that off you." Sorting through his discarded clothes, Grimmjow found the set of lockpicks. Setting them on the bed he quickly went to work.

The lock on the gag wasn't exactly good, and Grimmjow made quick work of it. He pulled it off and the young man coughed spasmodically for a moment before fixing him with a desperate look.

"Get me out of here." He said, making Grimmjow blink. "Please."

"Huh?" Grimmjow frowned, trying to process this. "What do you mean? Can't you just leave?" This was a whorehouse, being a hooker was a job. "I doubt they even ask for two weeks' notice…" Although he could be wrong about that. The man wiggled in his bonds before giving up.

"I don't want to be here! I was just… it was a dare that went wrong… please, please get me out of here." He pleaded and Grimmjow hesitated before going to work on the rest of his bonds. There were more locks, lots of them in fact. The missing keys were starting to seem sinister to him. "Thank you." The man whispered and Grimmjow flickered a glance at his face. He was looking very relieved.

"Mind telling me how you ended up in this fix?" He asked and the boy coughed again before telling him the story. It was really sort of amusing. He and his friends had thought it would be a good idea to explore the red light district at night. They'd gotten in a fight, which they'd won, but then they'd gotten overconfident and stupid. Another man, with strange white skin and hair, had challenged the young man to a fight with a bet attached. If the young man won, the stranger with the white hair would be his servant for a day. If the white man won, he would go to work at his choice of place in the red light district. "…I didn't know he'd pick a place like this." He said, an edge of desperation in his voice. Grimmjow shook his head, unpopping another lock.

"I imagine he got a good fee for recruiting some talent." Grimmjow said absently. That sort of thing was supposed to be illegal, but Los Noches could be pretty damn lawless at times. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Ichigo. What's yours?" The redhead asked.

"Grimmjow." A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him and Grimmjow hesitated, his hands on the next lock. "…How old are you?" That made the other man swallow. Grimmjow watched his adam's apple bob. It would have been fascinating, normally.

"…Fifteen." He whispered and Grimmjow froze for a moment.

"Fuck!" He snarled so viciously that the man… kid flinched. "You don't look fifteen." He'd never have guessed a fifteen year old could be that built. Ichigo looked up with a small smile and sighed as the last lock came open and Grimmjow started undoing all the straps. It didn't take too long at that point before the kid was free. He sat up, rubbing his wrists. Then he scowled and that was all the warning Grimmjow got before a fist flew at his face. "Hey – ouf!" A second fist hit him in the stomach and Grimmjow suddenly realized why this kid had thought he could win a fight with a tough street fighter. He packed a mean punch. "Bastard!" He wheezed then snarled as the teen gripped his shoulders. He was thinking about hitting him back, kid or no kid, when warm lips suddenly crashed into his. Grimmjow went still at the kiss, his mind unable to process the sudden change. But his body betrayed him, his lips and tongue moving against Ichigo's, fighting for dominance. It came to him, in an odd sort of reverie, that this was their first kiss.

"That first was for taking advantage of me." Ichigo murmured as they parted, breathing heavily. Grimmjow couldn't find it in himself to be angry anymore, looking into those hazy brown eyes. "And that second was for making it so damned good." Grimmjow swallowed at the smoky tone. Ichigo sounded so damned sexy like that.

"Shit kid, if you were only three years older… c'mon, let's get you out of here." He said huskily. Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow pulled on his pants, tossing the shirt and boxers over to Ichigo. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of wearing someone else's underwear, but took a hard look at the shirt and put them on. Grimmjow had just worn a black t-shirt, if he wore nothing but that he'd flash the world. "Did these guys know you're fifteen?" He asked. That wasn't legal. Ichigo shook his head.

"The white guy didn't ask and they didn't ask here, either. I think everyone assumed I was at least sixteen." That was legal for sex although not legal to work in a whorehouse. Grimmjow nodded.

"I'd have pegged you at twenty, myself." He said and Ichigo went a little pink at the compliment. "C'mon, let's go." He wasn't anticipating much trouble getting out.

He was right. The doorman did protest a bit, though.

"But we have you fully booked!" He said and Grimmjow stiffened as Ichigo favored the man with a glare.

"I just said I would work at the place of his choice. I didn't say how long." He spat out and Grimmjow grinned. No wonder they'd put this kid into the bondage rig. Just too bad for them he had his lockpicks. "Later, asshole." They left the doorman sputtering behind them, going to the car. Grimmjow quickly got in and Ichigo followed his lead, wincing a bit as his ass hit the leather seats.

"Where should I take you?" Grimmjow asked as he put the car in gear.

"The Ritz-Carlton." Was the answer and Grimmjow blinked. That was a much swankier place than he could afford, and he'd gone reasonably high end.

"Nice. Your parents have money?" He asked as he concentrated on the traffic. It wasn't too bad, this late at night. Ichigo nodded, glancing out the window.

"My dad's a doctor and my mom's, um… well, she's old money." He said, sounding almost embarrassed. Grimmjow glanced at him curiously. "Her family used to be nobility. It's sort of weird."

"Ah." He made an understanding sound, although he didn't really get it at all. But it clearly bothered the kid so he wasn't going to ask. "Uh… if you can avoid it, don't tell them about me, please." He said and Ichigo looked a bit confused. "You're fifteen, kid. I could have a great defence – I just went to a cathouse – but still, I could be charged for statutory rape." He was twenty six years old. The difference was definitely a bit much. Ichigo frowned.

"I was… was planning to lie and tell them I got away before something happened." He said in a low tone and blinked as Grimmjow snorted a laugh. "What?"

"Ichigo, you don't have any pants." He pointed out and Ichigo looked down, suddenly horrified. "And the malls aren't open this late. You're totally busted. Shit, your parents will have to come down to the lobby to get you." He doubted the people at the Ritz-Carlton would let a pantless kid up the elevator, even if he had a room key, which he likely didn't. Ichigo groaned and rubbed his forehead with one hand.

"You're right. Shit. I'll try to keep you out of the story." He promised and Grimmjow nodded. Although that might not help much, really. The whorehouse would have records. But it was the best they could do. "And it's not your fault anyway. I'll make sure dad and mom know." He sounded very determined and that made Grimmjow relax a bit. He had the feeling the kid could be like a pitbull when he really got into something.

"Okay, here we are." Grimmjow said as he finally pulled up at the hotel. It was even swankier than he'd thought. "I'll have to save up for this place for my thirtieth birthday." He said, eyeing the entrance. Ichigo laughed before letting himself out of the car. "Good luck kid."

"Thanks." Ichigo said before shutting the door. Grimmjow headed off, but looked in the mirror as he went. Not to his surprise, Ichigo was waving.

"Cute kid." He murmured to himself. He was glad he'd been careful to give him a good experience. He only felt bad the kid was fifteen. Sighing to himself, he put it out of mind.

No matter how great Ichigo was in bed, he couldn't look him up later. That would just be too weird.


End file.
